


How a Saint spends her Money

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: November Batch 2019 [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Findom, Futanari, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Following a previous encounter with a hot little green thing, Jeanne comes back and offers everything to experience it once again...
Series: November Batch 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559857
Kudos: 7





	How a Saint spends her Money

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

"Well, Sweetcheeks? What're you here for?"  
  
A sassy voice left the thick-lipped green short and stacked woman's mouth as she peered up at the blonde girl clad in armor standing in front of her. A sexy goblin and a sexy saint. If anybody were to see them together, they'd no doubt be totally shocked by the sight. If not astounded and perplexed all at the same time...  
  
"Y-You... You know what I'm here for..." The blonde, Jeanne D'Arc, muttered as she shivered from left to right. She could barely stay standing, her entire body trembling as she spoke to the green beauty below her. "You... You've got something that I crave..."   
  
The goblin smirked as she prodded her finger against the armor-clad saint. "Really? What've I got that you need? I don't remember dealing with you at all, so you better speak up and tell me exactly what ails you. Otherwise, a lil' goblin like me can't do jack shit." She knew exactly why the blonde was here, but she decided to mess with her just a little more.  
  
Jeanne closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she grabbed ahold of the sides of her skirt. "You... You beat me in combat, and you injected me with something when I wasn't looking. A-And..." The formerly proud Servant started explaining before the curtain below was raised, revealing cum stains all over her naked thighs. "You... You gave me such a wonderful cock... I-I can't go on without it, you have to make it appear again! Please! I'll do anything to have it back!"  
  
The desperation within the saint's voice was like music to the height-challenged goblin's ears. "Well, that's all fine and dandy, but I'm going to need a little something to remember what exactly I injected you with. You know how we goblins operate, I trust that silly Master of yours has plenty of experience with our kind." She chimed with a bright pink smile. Those massive lips of hers were meant for sucking cock, but they also served as good fuel for teasing would-be dickgirls like the saint. Just a small smile and they immediately felt their loins catch on fire...  
  
As was the case with the poor saint. She could feel the pressure building in her crotch, despite the lack of a cock. She had grown too used to its presence, and now it was coming back to bite her in the ass. "Please... Please! I'll give you everything I own! I'll promise to give you everything I might ever earn! Please, just give me back that cock!" The utter desperation on her face, the tears that almost rolled down her cheeks from utter need. It was delicious to see...  
  
The green-skinned goblin lightly slapped the saint's cheek, grinning. "Prove it. Strip down and throw your old self aside. Be mine." The conniving shorty made an outrageous demand, crossing her arms with pride as she stared straight into the needy saint's eyes. She had no other choice. She needed to listen and obey.  
  
Jeanne paused for a moment, biting into her lip as she debated internally. Was this really the way she should go? Should she try and debase herself just for the chance of reaching a high that she had craved for so long? Should she just throw away any semblance of being a saint, so she could have the wonderful feeling of a cock between her thighs again?  
  
A moment was all it took. The saint neatly removed every single article of clothing that she wore, piling it up in an organized fashion at her feet before she dropped onto her knees and ducked her head as far down as it could possibly go. "Please. I beg you. Give me back my cock. I've given you everything. Even my name, if you so wish. Just, let me have it back." That desperation had culminated in such an awful act.  
  
The goblin couldn't help but laugh herself half to death at the sight. Such a proud woman, who had felled so many of her kind. So many in the pursuit of the salvation of humanity. And here she was, begging like another common whore for a chance at getting back the source of her pleasures. "Well if you're putting it like that, how can I resist, Bimbo?" She laughed again, taking away even the saint's name in the process as she pulled a certain little flask out from between her fat tits.  
  
"Drink." The green-tinted monster woman commanded as she lifted the bimbo's face, before pouring the contents of the flask down her throat. It took a few seconds before the effects kicked in, but the results were immediately apparent. Especially as a powerful scent erupted from between the blonde bitch's thighs, a scent that could only be matched by goblin males in their prime.  
  
Human cock. Not just any cock either, the kind that would make anybody jealous. It was the size of the bimbo's thigh, and as soon as it appeared, her hands got busy. The surface of her hands slid across the sides of the shaft, stroking with the fury of a thousand suns behind every stroke. "Y-yes! Yes! This is what I craved! This is what I wanted! Thank you! Thank you so much!" She screamed as her eyes started rolling into the back of her head, her back arching backward as she started lifting herself once more. She was in pure bliss, a state that couldn't be matched by anything...  
  
But that couldn't last. She hadn't just signed away everything to a goblin for her to not take advantage of it. The green-skinned bitch planted her sole straight on the mighty rod sitting between the Bimbo's thighs, grinning as she pushed her foot into that wonderful slab of flesh. "Doesn't that feel great, Bimbo? Feels really nice to have a cock again, the kind that makes your brain blow whenever you try to think rationally. But, you're not gonna use it unless I tell you to. You're mine now, you said that yourself."   
  
The woman formerly known as Jeanne started to meekly nod, despite the cum that was obviously squirting out of the tip of her brand new cock. "Good, you know your place. Now, I'm going to have to make a few more changes to you, before I try selling you to anybody that's depraved enough to want a useless saint with a cock between her thighs. Trust me, getting you sold off is going to be harder than anything I've ever done." The pink-lipped goblin explained as she pulled another flask out from her fat cleavage, popping the cork off the top before she forced the contents down her new slave's throat.  
  
Bimbo shivered all over as she swallowed gulp after gulp of that disgustingly strange substance. She could feel her entire body trembling as her tits suddenly ballooned outward, growing at least a few cups while staying strangely firm. As if the concoction she had been forced to swallow caused her tits to turn fake all of a sudden. Her ass wasn't far being either, growing plumper and wider while staying as perky as ever, a clear sign that she was getting faker by the second. Thankfully, her cock was left completely untouched, but it wasn't as if that needed to change. It was already an impressive rod to be completely honest.  
  
The blonde gasped as her lips popped out just a little, her fat red cock-sucking pillows being utterly irresistible, just like the goblin that owned her. "Good, that thing's still effective. Now, I know you're right and ready to just play around with your cock until the end of time like a brainless bimbo who has nothing better to do, but you have to understand how things are going to work from now on." The goblin explained as she tightly gripped the base of her slave's rod, causing no end to the torment she was going through. The torment that made her cum at the same time. What a masochist she had become in such a short amount of time.  
  
"You're going to go present yourself to anybody that might want a lay. No matter if they're ugly, disgusting, evil or all three. You're going to drain their pockets dry, while they drain your useless rod dry. That's all you need to do. And then you need to come back here with every single gold coin that you end up earning. All of that stuff's mine. You got that, bimbo-brain?" The green-skinned woman laid out the rules, and the fake-looking bimbo that was once the prestigious saint Jeanne nodded with a horny smile on her lips. "Good. Now get out there, slut! You're not making me any money by just standing around and looking pretty!"  
  
With one final spank to the implant-like ass of her new slave, the Bimbo took off, trying her best not to touch her cock without permission. She had been trained so well in such a short amount of time. Maybe she might actually make her owner a decent chunk of cash. Or she'd just get gangbanged into obscurity. It didn't really matter, the goblin had bigger targets in mind.  
  
"Heh. Servants fall hard to this cock-making stuff. Guess I'll have to try it on some of those mommy types. My clients would love a dicked mommy to abuse!" The green-skinned bombshell laughed to herself as she took off, openly planning her next move...


End file.
